The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as needed and depending on their needs.
In some cases, a hardware device in the network may malfunction, fail, or indicate possible failure independently of another device in the network. However, in other cases malfunctions, failures, or possible failures in devices may occur at a scale and become network-wide events. Further, in some cases the malfunctions may be interrelated and may have common causes or may be due to the conditions of the devices or interactions between the devices. It is of importance for the computing resource service provider to identify any possible device problems at scale and address the problems or potential problems. Such identification can be difficult given the numbers of computing devices often managed by organizations such as computing resource service providers